Lonely Christmas
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Christmas just isn't the same for Seto anymore. What happens when his brother doesn't spend the holidays with him? Will Seto be able to make it through the lonely holidays? What happens with Mokuba's Christmas present brings about a different reaction M/M


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic or Yu-gi-oh no matter how much I wish I did.

Happy Holidays everyone. I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, but I do and this is my Christmas present to all of you. It's a bit early, but I wanted to upload just incase some people go away for Christmas. I managed in-between my extremely busy schedule to write a few pages during my breaks at work and during my restless nights. LOL So I apologize right now if this story seems to be poor quality compared to my other stories. I did have to stop every now in than for a few days so it might seem a bit broken in a few areas. I tried to fix it when I was editing but if I missed something let me know. This is only a one-shot. Unfortunately, I won't be adding new chapters to this story even though I like it. Maybe sometime in the future

A little announcement before I get started for all those who read all my stories. The next story that I'm working on is a new version of Dog Slave. I'm making it longer and more detailed than the original. Plus adding a different ending. Once it's finished I will be taking that story down and replacing it with a new version of Dog Slave.

Warnings: This is a yaoi (maleXmale) if you don't like it please don't read this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto swayed his hips to the violin solo of his favorite classical music. It played loudly in his ears, attempting to push any thoughts out of his head. The room was dark except for the golden glow of the fireplace mixing with the multicolor lights of the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room. The brunet sipped the wine he held light in his grasp. The mansion remained quiet except for the music Seto decided to spontaneously play. He glanced up at the mantel where various pictures of his brother sat. He stared at the picture of his brother and new wife on their wedding day. He remembered that day perfectly even though it was four years ago. His brother smiled brightly and was the happiness man in the world. It was difficult for the cold-hearted CEO to let his only family member to leave the nest, but he was never going to be the reason for Mokuba's unhappiness.

Seto frowned. Four years. He never thought about how time could quickly fly by when one doesn't focus on it. For all those years, Seto barely came home to the empty house except for holidays when he knew his brother and sister-in-law would come over. Four years and Mokuba had never missed a holiday but this one. The brunet closed his eyes and continued to sway to the music. Mokuba said that his in-laws wanted them to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with them instead of just Christmas. The CEO sighed as he remembered telling his brother that it would be okay. Mokuba sounded concerned on the phone, but Seto refused to ruin his holiday by telling his brother he was too lonely this year to go without someone in the house.

Mokuba told him that his gift would be arriving by mail today. Seto stared up at the clock noting the late time. The gift should be sitting outside his door by now, but he refused to open the door. The music drowned out the doorbell and none of his staff worked after noon. He was always considered heartless and Scrooge around Christmas, but he never let his staff or employees work long on Christmas Eve. He blamed the extended time off on his board members decision, secretly hiding the fact that he thought of others more than he let on.

The brunet set the glass he was holding down on the table near the couch before wrapping his arms completely around his waist. He moved more to the music, but never more than a slight sway left and right. He closed his eyes, thinking about his life. He had never let anyone get close to him. In fact there was only one person he would ever admit to loving. The person he knew he would never have a chance of being with. The mere thought of the blond caused Seto's barriers to come crashing down. There was no one in the house to judge him; no reason for him to waste energy on keeping the barriers firmly in place. He wondered what Katsuya was doing at this moment. Was he still with his group of friends? Was he staying with his family over the holidays? He knew that his parents were divorced, but he wondered if the blond stayed at home for the holidays or did he visit his sister and mother?

Seto wondered what it would be like to have Katsuya with him at this very moment. He knew that he wouldn't be feeling what he felt right at this moment. He wouldn't be lonely every holiday, relying on his brother coming home to ease that pain. Katsuya would walk through the front door after a long day at work and see him in the living room. They wouldn't say anything to each other at first. Seto wouldn't fight the arms that wrapped around him and swayed with him to his favorite music. They would continue their quiet dance until the song ended.

The CEO opened his eyes expecting the warm feeling he imaged around his body to disappear immediately, but it didn't. His eyes widened in shock at the fact that someone was holding him. He pushed quickly away from the person and turned to face his "attacker." He stared into the honey eyes of the one man he was having a fantasy over. "Katsuya," he whispered, shocked that the blond would be standing there in his home. It had been nearly ten years since they seen each other.

"Merry Christmas, Seto." Seto stared at the blond. He didn't know how to respond to the fact that his secret lover was standing in his house a few seconds after he imagined him there. "You shouldn't be playing your music this loud without your security system or guards. What if I was someone else?"

"The door was locked," Seto challenged.

"People can get by locked doors easily."

"They can disarm security systems as well."

"That's true."

"How did you get in?"

Katsuya pulled out a key that he received from Mokuba earlier. "Your little brother sent you a Christmas gift and since you weren't answering the door, I asked him for your key."

The CEO stared at the blond. Why would Mokuba send him to deliver his gift and where was it? "Where is the gift?"

Katsuya chuckled and moved over to Seto. The brunet's breathing quickened and his thoughts stopped as the blond wrapped his arms around his waist and swayed with him to the music again. The warmth around Seto caused his body to naturally relax. Katsuya placed his head down on his shoulder and pulled the CEO tighter against his body. After the initial shock, Seto moved his hands around the blond's waist also placing his head on his shoulder. The two enjoyed each other's company as the music played in the background. The song stopped and the next song never started. "You need to change your play list," Katsuya whispered.

The CEO sighed and moved away from Katsuya. "Why are you here? I haven't seen you in nearly ten years."

Katsuya tried to pull Seto back into his arms, but the cold-hearted CEO wasn't haven't it. He needed to know why Katsuya was there. He refused to let himself get lost in those warm inviting arms only to have them cruelly ripped from him once the night was done. Katsuya moved over to the couch and sat down. He glanced at the fireplace before looking back up at Seto. "Mokuba came to Yugi's game shop a couple days ago. He mentioned that you have been distant lately, and he was having trouble figuring out what was wrong on top of finding the perfect Christmas gift for you that may lighten your mood. At first, I thought he was just saying that you were more angry or busy. This is your busiest season. Unfortunately, Mokuba knew I was thinking that if you were angry than you were fine, but your moods were more sorrow. You didn't leave you office, barely met with business associates and made sure your staff and guards were gone by seven at night, It was like you had a death wish and needed someone to help pull you out of. Mokuba thought it would be best that I came to see you on Christmas Eve and spent the holidays with you."

Seto stared at the blond. He never knew how much his actions were being observed. He sighed and moved away from his surprised guest. He should have known that Mokuba would have gotten him a babysitter during the time when he couldn't be there. "I'm fine. You should return to your family."

Katsuya walked over to Seto. He know the brunet would be stubborn, but this was more than he expected. He thought he could just confess his feelings and they would live happily ever after. "I didn't just come because your brother asked me to. I came because I cared about what happens to you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since high school. I believed that you would never glance at me or even given me a chance to express the feelings that I have for you. I should have done this many years ago. Seto, I've been struggling with the right words to express this feeling. In fact, it's not if I don't blurt it out to you. I loved you since Duelist Kingdom."

Seto for the first time in years was stunned speechless. The one person that he thought he never had a chance with loved him nearly as long as he did. Katsuya frowned at Seto's silence. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. The blond moved slowly towards the door. He didn't meet Seto's eyes nor bow his head. When Seto realized that he was going to lose his soon to be lover, he reached out and grabbed Katsuya's arm. "You didn't give me a chance to respond."

Katsuya sighed. "There's no need. I'll leave you to your peace."

Seto shook his head. "If you leave me now, not only will I stop you with all the strength I have, but I'd lock you away so no one but me could ever be close to you."

The blond smiled. "A bit possessive, aren't you?"

"No one touches what is mine."

"I'm not yours until you lay claim to me. As of right now I can walk out that door and find someone else to love. If you want me, come and get me."

Seto growled and pulled Katsuya into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close, devouring his lips. The world faded around him. He enjoyed the warmth Katsuya's body gave off. Seto closed his eyes and continued their slow kiss. He felt the blond relaxing in his grip and slowly wrapped his own arms around him. They rocked back and forth while their lips danced together only to pull apart for short breaths.

Seto pulled slowly away from Katsuya. "Does that qualify as claiming you?"

The blond grinned. "I don't know. Maybe that's a start."

The CEO chuckled and pulled Katsuya out of the room. He climbed the dark stairway and led him down the hallway until they reached his room. The door slid open quietly revealing Seto's room. Katsuya stared at the large bedroom. The desk by the window was surprisingly clean of papers that Katsuya assumed Seto would have there. He didn't get a chance to look at more of the room before the brunet pushed him down on the king sized bed.

Seto straddled his hips, kissing him deeply again. He caressed the soft blond hair with one hand and slowly slid his other hand under Katsuya's shirt. Katsuya moaned to the warm hand moving along his stomach and up to his nipples. He arched his back and moaned as Seto rolled his one nipple with his finger. He was sensitive there and now the brunet knew. Seto leaned back and pulled at Katsuya's shirt until he successfully got it off. Instantly his mouth was on the tone chest, licking and kissing every part. He twirled his tongue along his nipple, gaining the same response as before. He wrapped his lips around the nipple and sucked on it. Katsuya moaned and buried his fingers into Seto's hair. He knew that sex could feel good, but he had never slept with someone he loved.

Katsuya closed his eyes, enjoying ever twirl of Seto's tongue and pull of his lips. His arousal twitched painfully in his pants. He could feel Seto's equally hard member against his thigh. He gasped as a wet tongue entered into his naval. He moaned. "Seto," he whispered. "Need you."

Seto moved up and kissed Katsuya. "The puppy has no patience."

The blond began unbuttoning Seto's shirt. "The dragon teases too much." Katsuya leaned up and slipped the shirt off his lover's shoulders. He tossed it to the floor and ran his tongue along Seto's shoulder until he reached his neck. He bit slightly on the junction between the shoulder and neck before sucking on the skin. Seto rolled his head slightly to allow more access to the blond. With half closed eyes, he stared out the window, enjoying the sensations. A few snowflakes caught his gaze, reminding him that it was Christmas Eve. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Katsuya. He loved his Christmas present and wished he would have gone after Katsuya sooner. He moaned as the duelist bite into his neck. Shivers ran down his spine.

Seto pulled Katsuya with him and rolled further onto his back, putting the confused blond on top of him. "Make love to me, Katsuya."

"Is that your Christmas wish?"

"More than just a Christmas wish." Katsuya ran his fingers along Seto's cheek, seeing the loneliness behind the mask that was slowly being removed.

He kissed the brunet and moved his fingers down to the slacks he wore. He unbuttoned them and slipped the zipper down slowly, giving Seto the opportunity to change his mind if he wished. He slipped his hand inside, sliding his hand along the hard member hidden behind the underwear. Seto gasped, "Katsuya, please." Katsuya ran his finger along the tip of Seto's member, gathering up some of the precum and slipping it into his mouth. The initial taste was sour, but behind the normal taste was something slightly sweeter. Much like how he would describe the cold-hearted CEO. He was only sweet to those he let behind the barrier. Without hesitating more, he slipped Seto's pants and underwear down his long pale legs.

The brunet groaned to the cold air touching his heated flesh. Katsuya quickly removed his own pants and boxers before joining Seto. He used his own body heat to keep the slightly shivering brunet warm. They slowly grinded their members together. Seto reached for his nightstand and pulled out the vanilla scented lubricate he knew he kept there for his lonely nights. He nearly dropped it when Katsuya grinded roughly against him. He moaned and pulled one of the blond's hands up to his lips. He kissed it gently before placing the small bottle in his hand.

Knowing that neither of them would last much longer, Katsuya moved off Seto. The brunet whimpered from the lost heat and sensation. He never thought he would hear that noise from himself, but what Katsuya was doing to his body was making him lose all the restraint he built. Katsuya coated his fingers with the oily substance. He used his middle finger to twirl along Seto's guarded entrance. The reality of the situation caught Seto by surprise. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away from the blond. He had never let anyone do this to him. Katsuya felt the tension in his lover's body. He glanced up and pulled his hand away from Seto's entrance. It never occurred to him that Seto could be a virgin, not with how quickly the brunet aroused him.

The blond ran his clean hand through Seto's soft hair. "Seto," he called softly. "We can stop."

The brunet turned his face towards him quickly and grabbed his hand. "No, I…" Seto stopped. Could he truly tell the man he once thought of nothing more than a third rate duelist what he really wanted? "I need to feel this," he whispered. Seto stared up at the honey eyes. "All my life I had to take care of myself or someone else. Never did I have someone that sat with me when I wanted to scream and cry my frustration away. I could never do any of that with my brother. He relied on me not the other way around. Friends were difficult. Most of the people were around me for my money, fame and name. None of them could ever be trusted with my darkest secret. You're…" Seto paused, knowing that he was ruining the mood, but something told him that Katsuya needed to know all of this before they continued.

"You're different. You're strong and loyal. I know I could trust you with the secret I locked away for many years." Katsuya lied beside the trembling brunet and pulled him into his arms. He didn't know if Seto was shivering from the cold or the emotion he was fighting to control, but he was determined to show him all the support he needed.

When Seto didn't continue, Katsuya ran his fingers along his cheek. "I won't tell anyone this secret you have." A tear ran down Seto's cheek, shocking both of them. Seto moved to quickly wipe it away, but Katsuya beat him there. "Please tell me. It's clearly bothering you."

Seto closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on Katsuya's face. He didn't know if Katsuya would find his secret ridiculous or not. "I'm not strong like I once was. Everyday that goes by; I become more and more trapped in this world of darkness. I'm lonely, and for the first time, I realized that I wanted someone's love. I needed someone's love. I need someone stronger than me to be there for me." Seto finally opened his eyes and stared at the blond. "Someone like you. These past few months, I thought of nothing but how I envied you and your friends. It became more and more difficult to get out of bed. I was tired all the time and hated seeing people together. It made me yearn for something I thought I'd never needed. I'm afraid that this is nothing but a dream, or that you'd leave right after Christmas and I'd never see you again."

Through Seto's whole story, Katsuya ran his fingers up and down the brunet's side. He would have never thought that he kept all that pain hidden deeply inside. Katsuya kissed his cheek. "As long as you would have me by your side, I will stay. You may think you are weak for needing the companionship of someone that loves you, but I think you are stronger for trying to hide it from everyone especially your brother. Even with all the pain you were in, you were still thinking about him. You didn't want him concerned or worried about you. That takes a lot of strength to keep yourself standing tall when you are in so much pain. How about I hold you for the rest of the night? Give you some of the love you need."

"No," Seto said quickly. "I want you to make love to me. It was my ridiculous reaction that caused us to stop, but I loved every part of it. Please, Katsuya." The blond ran his fingers along Seto's arm, watching for the first time as emotions played across Seto's face. He could get used to seeing the Seto that only appeared during his private times. He rolled on top of the brunet, running his fingers along his skin. Whatever Seto needed that night, Katsuya was planning on giving him. He slowly teased his lover into arousal.

Seto leaned up and latched his lips on the same spot he was sucking on before. They continued to lick and kiss each other until their bodies were heated and fully aroused. Katsuya coated his fingers again, this time looking up at Seto. The brunet smiled down at him and spread his legs. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He never got further than this and didn't know what to expect. Katsuya pushed his first finger inside of Seto. The CEO squirmed to the uncomfortable, slightly painful experience.

Katsuya leaned down, carefully thrusting his finger in and out of the tight passage. "Seto, relax. I know it's a little uncomfortable and painful, but it'll feel much better if you relax." Seto whimpered, but slowly eased the tension from his body. Katsuya smiled. "That's better." He eased his finger deeper into Seto, brushing his prostate. Seto's body jerked, and he moaned. The muscles around Katsuya's fingers eased enough for him to push another finger inside. He slowly stretched the brunet, listening to the soft noises he was making. He slid his other hand over Seto's arousal, pumping him in time with his fingers.

Once Katsuya thought he was stretched enough, he eased his fingers out of Seto's passage. The brunet whined. Katsuya chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll replace my fingers with something else."

Seto smiled up at him and wrapped his long legs around Katsuya's waist. The blond guiding himself into Seto's awaiting entrance. The brunet tensed slightly. Katsuya leaned up and kissed his lover deeply. He still remembered the first time he slept with someone. They didn't care that he was a virgin and just dove in. He remembered the pain when he was first entered. He leaned down, not moving after he was fully inside. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

Seto leaned up and kissed him. He shifted his body, moaning to the friction that the small movement gave him. Katsuya chuckled, pulling out slowly and pushing back, setting up a slow tempo. The brunet met each thrust with his own. He moaned loudly as Katsuya hit his prostate. "Right there, oh gods," he gasped.

Katsuya pulled Seto into his lap, leaning the brunet back slightly. He placed his hands on the brunet's hips, moving him faster with his thrusts. They continued their face dance. Seto gasped with each thrust that hit his prostate. The pleasure was building, and he knew he didn't have much longer until he reached his end. Katsuya flipped them again, lying on his back and placing Seto on his waist. The CEO didn't stop. He placed his hands on Katsuya's chest and lifted himself off the blond's throbbing erection, continuing the fast pace. The blond wrapped his hand around Seto's erection and pumped him quickly with Seto's pace.

It didn't take long until Seto cried out Katsuya's name as he exploded over their chests and stomachs. Seto's passage squeezed tightly pulling the blond over the edge. "Oh, Seto," he moaned, never believing that he would ever experience something as pleasurable as that night. The energy seemed to drain from Seto with his orgasm, and he collapsed on top of Katsuya. The blond smiled, holding his lover close to him. They lied there for a few minutes, neither one willing to move or voice their thoughts.

Eventually, Katsuya moved them slightly until he pulled the covers over them. Seto snuggled closer to the blond, afraid to ruining the mood again. He felt completely satisfied. Katsuya placed his arm under Seto and pulled him into his arms. "I have a confession to make to you since you trusted me with a secret," Katsuya began, feeling Seto tense in his arms. "Mokuba planned the whole thing. He was going to come home and spend a week with you during the holiday break, but he figured that you needed something more than brotherly love. Once he found out that I had feelings for you, it seemed like he finally understood what was going on. He asked me to come to your home on Christmas Eve and that you should let me in, but you never answered the door when I knocked or rang the doorbell. Mokuba came running and let me into the house, but I stopped him from looking for you once I heard your music. He was afraid that you did something drastic and that he would find you dead, but I eased his fear by telling him that I saw you in the living room. I forced him to spend the holiday with his in-laws so that we can have this night together."

Seto chuckled. "You were my Christmas present."

"Yes I was. Merry Christmas, Seto."

"Merry Christmas, Katsuya." Seto lied his head down on the warm chest and slowly drifted into the unconscious world. Katsuya watched the tired CEO finally ease himself into a peaceful sleep.

He waited a few minutes before slowly moving over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Mokuba's number. "He's okay," Katsuya whispered.

"Was he depressed about me not coming?"

"Maybe, but not anymore. Don't worry. It'll take some time, but he'll become happy again. I want to thank you. If you wouldn't have said anything, I don't think I would be happy right now. You were right. He loved me in high school and still loves me now. You gave wonderful Christmas presents this year. I'm sure he'll call and thank you tomorrow."

Mokuba chuckled. "Did you wear him out?"

"It didn't take much. He was exhausted before we started."

"Thank you, Jounouchi. Oh, and I don't think I have to tell you but just in case. If you ever hurt my brother I'll come after you."

Katsuya chuckled. "Not to worry. I'm claiming him for the rest of our lives."

"Good. Take care of my big brother. And, Merry Christmas, Jounouchi."

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba." Katsuya leaned over and placed the phone back where it was. He pulled the covers tighter over them and snuggled in for the rest of the night. Tomorrow was another day, and he had no plans on leaving. He kissed Seto's forehead and wrapped his arms around him tighter when the CEO squirmed in his sleep. Everything felt perfect like a Christmas miracle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you all for reading. I hope everyone like it. Please review.

Angel Dov


End file.
